Skiff
Skiff *'Basis': Eastport Pram *'Configuration': 4w *'Built': Around 2010 Skiff is a railboat. He was originally owned by Sailor John, but now gives Railboat Tours around Arlesburgh Harbour. Bio Skiff was given wheels after Thomas had his accident and discovered the Pirate Ship. He helped Sailor John and Thomas look for the treasure, thinking Sailor John would give it to the museum. When he found out that John in fact intended to keep the treasure for himself, Skiff tried to stop Sailor John, but could not do much. He saved Thomas from having dynamite thrown at him by shaking Sailor John, and later purposely capsized to stop Sailor John getting away with the treasure. After Sailor John was arrested, Skiff was recovered, repainted into a white-and-blue livery, and started giving "Railboat Tours" around Arlesburgh Harbour. Persona Skiff is a feisty fun-loving little boat with a very upbeat and positive attitude, in spite of the fact that his captain, Sailor John, is not very nice to him. Sailor John bosses Skiff about, but no matter how loud he shouts or how hard he stomps on his deck, it never seems to dampen Skiff's spirit. Skiff remains keen to make up again, and genuinely thinks of Sailor John as his friend. Skiff treats every day as an exciting new adventure; he likes to see the best in everyone and think of the world as a wonderful place. This leaves him vulnerable to persuasion to the point of appearing gullible. Basis Skiff is based on an Eastport Pram with an added railway chassis for travelling on the rails. Livery Skiff's hull is painted white, while his mast and woodworkings are stained brown and his wheels rusted. In his Railboat Tours livery, his woodworkings are painted blue, his wheels red, and his sail is white with yellow stripes. Appearances Television Series Specials: * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure He is likely to appear in the twentieth season. Voice Actors * Jamie Campbell Bower (UK/US) * Takayuki Kawasugi (Japan) * Enzo Fortuny (Latin America) * Patrick Bach (Germany) * Jakub Szydłowski (Poland) Joe Mills originally listed Skiff as one of the characters he would voice in the US on his website prior to Bower being cast for the role. Trivia * Skiff's name comes from a small watercraft that can carry a small crew, normally one person. * The inspiration for Skiff came from the Ffestiniog Railway's rail-driven boat, "Spooner's Boat". * In the 2016 version of the Australian television program, "The Chaser's Election Desk", 4 Wooden Railway models of Skiff appear in a skit about Australian politician, Peter Dutton, about how he talks about "stopping the boats". Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster (original) * Motorized Railway (original) * Mega Bloks (original) * Collectible Railway * Capsule Plarail (original and railboat tours liveries) * Motor Road and Rail (unpowered in original (Looking for Pounding Treasure Set) and railboat tours liveries, (two-pack with Ryan)) * Thomas and Friends Adventures (coming soon) Gallery File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure290.png|Skiff with Sailor John on board File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure339.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure379.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure419.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure425.png|Skiff with John and Thomas File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure439.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure444.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure540.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure617.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure788.png|Skiff capsized File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure843.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasureConceptArt.JPG|Concept art File:Skiff'sFaceRenders.JPG|Skiff's face renders File:SkiffPromo2.jpg File:SkiffatArlesburghpromo.png|Skiff at Arlesburgh File:SkiffPromo.png File:Head-onSkiffPromo.png|Head-on promo of Skiff File:SkiffCGIModel.png|Skiff's CGI Model File:SkiffandSailorJohnbyTommyStubbs.png|Skiff and Sailor John as illustrated by Tommy Stubbs File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure(Book)2.jpg File:Skiff'sBasis.jpg|Skiff's basis File:SpoonersBoat.jpg|Spooner's Boat, the inspiration for Skiff Merchandise Gallery File:PrototypeWoodenRailwaySkiff.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwaySkiff.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlaySkiff.jpg|Take-n-Play File:PlarailSkiffOriginalLivery.png|Plarail original livery File:PlarailSkiff.JPG|Plarail Railboat Tours livery File:TrackmasterSkiff.jpg|TrackMaster File:MotorizedRailwaySkiff.jpg|Motorised Railway File:MegaBloksSkiff.PNG|Mega Bloks File:CollectibleRailwaySkiff.jpg|Collectible Railway File:CapsulePlarailSkiffOriginalLivery.png|Capsule Plarail original livery File:CapsulePlarailSkiffRailboatToursLivery.png|Capsule Plarail Railboat Tours livery Category:Watercraft Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Television Series-only characters Category:4w